My boyfriends Brother (sequel to best friend or boyfriend)
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Austin's brother Ross. He's 16, sexy, and your typical bad boy. And he hates Ally. Or so she thinks... what happens when Ally finds herself attracted to Ross. Is it just lust? Or is it love?
1. Chapter 1

**Well Readers, prepare for another journey through the world of Austin and Ally. But this time will Auslly make it through everything? Hmm… I really don't know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. (I hate doing this… is this even required?)**

Ally's POV

"Austin! Ross is only 15 minutes away, how do I look? I mean are these shorts too short? Too long? Too tight? Too…" I trailed off once I saw the look on Austin's face. It was a mix of boredom and annoyance. "Ally. For the last time! It doesn't matter… and don't you dare take those shorts off, it's the only good thing about this experience." He said in a seducing tone, and giving my butt a smack. I pushed him off before shaking my head. "Don't smack my butt. I don't want my clothes to be all wrinkled when Ross comes. I'm his brother's girlfriend. I saw all the movies, if the brother doesn't like the girlfriend, everything goes wrong." Austin just rolled his eyes before walking off. "Whatever Als, whatever."

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. I had been doing these breathing patterns for the past, hour and it seemed to work. Austin and his parents were all in the kitchen discussing why Ross was practically an hour late, from the way they kept sighing, and all the floor pacing I could tell they were pretty angry. Something told me this wasn't Ross's first time being late. Austin had told me that he was kind of your typical bad boy, and trouble always seemed to follow me. I chuckled at that thought. I had always wondered how it would be to date a bad boy, the ones who wear tough leather jackets, and black skinny jeans with chains, for some reason it intrigued me, probably just a phase though. Probably. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the doorbell rang, causing me to spring out my seat. "He's here! Austin he's here!" I exclaimed before I raced to the door and swung it open. What I saw caused a small gasp to escape my lips, Ross looked nothing like I expected. His dark brown hair seemed to swoop _perfectly_ over his green eyes and he wore a black leather jacket, over a skin tight tee that hugged his bulging muscles. Last but not least his medium sized legs rocked ripped, black skinny jeans and plain converse finished it off. After about a minute of "observing" him I somehow managed to come back to my senses, and say something. "H-h-hello, my name is A-a-ally. I'm Austin's girlfriend." Ross gave me a deep intense stare before rolling his eyes. "Does it look like I care? Can you move? You're blocking the damn doorway." It took me about a couple of seconds to realize what was happening before I slowly moved. Ross took no time walking passed me either. I could feel tears starting to sting in my eyes. Of course I was right, Ross didn't even get to know me and he already hates me. Way to go Ally.

"Ross, Honey! I can't believe it's you!" Mrs. Moon exclaimed throwing her arms around her son, who looked extremely bored. "Gosh, mom calm down." But Mrs. Moon continued to squeeze Ross like a teddy bear, despite his excessive complaints. Once she finally finished her affections, Austin walked over to his brother and gave him a fist bump. "Hey bro, how have you been?" Ross shrugged before smiling and whispering something in Austin's ear, causing Austin to smile and fist bump him again. Soon Mr. Moon joined the whole family bundle of laughing and joking. I suddenly felt a hint of loneliness surround me. Who was I to interfere this family gathering? It was a total mistake to intrude on this bonding, because obviously Ross didn't want anything to do with me. He made that pretty clear earlier. I soon caught Austin's eye, and he gave me a confused look before mouthing the words "get over here". I just shook my head and shyly looked away. Austin's intentions were pure, but he just didn't know. He didn't hear the raw venom in Ross's voice. Nope, that would be me. Austin then walked over to me, and dragged me to the social circle. I tried to wiggle free but he wrapped his broad arms around my waist, and escaping from that is impossible. "So Ross, this is my girlfriend Ally. She has been very nervous to meet you; she's always that way towards new people." Ross turned to face me before shrugging. "Like I said earlier, do I care?" Austin looked completely shocked, so did his parents. "What's your freaking problem bro? This is my girlfriend dude. For the whole entire two months you're here, you will respect her." Ross laughed before picking up his suitcases and walking upstairs.

I didn't want to run into Ross again, after that little encounter I was going to try to stay as far away from his as possible. But of course being the little perfectionist I am, I just had to have a good first impression on Ross. Okay, scratch that. A perfect first impression. I mean it's not like he was just anyone. No he was Austin's brother. Austin would seek Ross for different kinds of advice, like dating advice. And just imagine the things Ross would tell him to do, you know, since he like hates me. So I decided to go into Ross's room and just apologize. Even though I had like no idea why I was apologizing… but hey, maybe I opened the door wrong, or was a little too excited. Because from my experiences with the "bad boys", they usually dislike the whole over peppy scene. So from now on, I'll just be calm, cool, collected. Well as calm and cool and collected as a nerd like me can be.

"Knock, knock." I said once I was outside of Ross's door. I heard some muffling sounds, but no answer. "Hellooo?" I said once again. Still no answer. I remembered, myself pep talk earlier, the whole calm, cool, and collected thing. So what would a cool person do? They wouldn't even knock on the door. No, they would barge right on in. But I couldn't do that. I mean what if he's doing personal things. I cringed, as scenarios passed through my brain. Once I finally decided to just go back to my room, the door swung open and a shirtless, and very annoyed Ross appeared. "What do you freaking want?" he asked, his voice making a chill run through my body. Taking in a deep breath I stepped in closer. Be cool, be cool. "I-I-I just wanted to apologize. For earlier, if there was something I did. I'm sorry Ross. I just wanted so bad to make a good impression on you. Again, sorry." A small smirk appeared on his lips, but only for a second, before he just shook his head and started to close the door. Out of a nowhere a rush of confidence burst through me, and I held my foot out and stopped it. "Whoa there. You never said you forgave me." I said almost out of breath. Ross slowly walked up to me, causing me to step back. This went on until my back hit the wall and there was nowhere left for me to go. His face stood inches from mine. "Your cute." His deep voice whispered, practically on my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, it felt weird, but I liked it. I saw his face come closer, his lips centimeters from mine. "But pathetic." He then inched off me a went inside his room and slammed the door. I stood there breathless, my hands practically shaking. What in the hell just happened?

**Well guys that's it! Until next time! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I certainly was meaning to update sooner. But I let my friends get the best of me. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes up for it. (Just pointing this out there, it probably won't. My writing is like super sucky this week.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

Ally's POV

You know the feeling you get after you talk to your crush for the very first time? Like your stomach is surrounded by butterflies, and your cheeks get all flushed, and you swear that your heart is beating so fast, it could beat a cheetah on steroids in a race. Well for some reason, I had all of those effects after I spoke to Ross last night. And yea, I mean when Austin snuck in my room last night for some "fun" it did help some of those side effects go, but I couldn't help the way my face lit up when I thought about how close Ross got to me. I could almost make out the little pores that painted across his golden cheeks. After convincing myself that maybe the new perfume I had just purchased, might have contained some sort of hormonal crap that caused my emotions to be all weird, I managed to get myself out of bed a dressed for breakfast.

I decided on some black Nike shorts, with a half shirt that showed my mid drift, yes I know, maybe a little risky. But hey! Mimi told me to act like this was home. And when I was at home I did not like to dress like Martha Stewart, when all I was going to be doing was stuffing my face with biscuits and eggs. After putting my hair in a loose bun, I sped downstairs and made my way to the kitchen. Once I saw who was in there, I immediately gulped. The only person that stood in the kitchen was Ross. His hair was perfect, and he wore a plaid shirt, with tan khakis. I made my way to the table, and sat there silently, not even daring to move a muscle. Ross sat across from me; I could feel his glare, like the sun rays at the beach. Normally, I would have ignored it, but at this moment I felt annoyed. I mean if he thinks I'm so "pathetic" why stare at me? I took in a huge breath before saying "Take a picture. It will last longer." I thought I heard him choke on something, but when I looked up he seemed fine. His gaze was now on the table, and that same smirk from yesterday played on his slender lips. "What? You're done kissing my ass now?" I felt my blood curdle as I gave him a dirty look. Right as I opened my mouth to retaliate, Austin walked in looking clean and cut. His hair was wet and gelled, and his body wore a white polo with some formal jeans. "Hey, babe. You look… comfortable." I bit my lip before examining myself. Dang, I really should have worn that sun dress. "Well… I just figured that since we were just having breakfast, why dress fancy?" Austin smiled before shaking his head. "Ally. Didn't my mom tell you? We're going out to celebrate Ross's homecoming. I could have sworn I told you last night." I gasped before jumping up. "OH MY GOSH! I-I-I I have to get ready. There is no way that I am going out in public looking like this!" I pointed to myself before zooming upstairs. My life sucked sometimes.

"Oh Ross! That's so funny!" Mimi exclaimed as we entered the limo. Yes I know a freaking limousine. Just for a jerk face 16 year old boy, that obviously has no manners. We had just finished eating breakfast at the La fronte. An extremely expensive French restaurant, that the price of the water can put a family bankrupt. The breakfast would have actually been fun, if the whole time Ross hadn't kept saying little Jabs at me. How my stage fright is childish, and that I won't get anywhere in my life if I keep using that as an excuse. I wanted to punch him in the face pretty much the whole time! But instead I settled for a good under table foot kick. Which he seemed not to feel. Once we arrived at the house I stormed out the car. I was angry, and I did not want to be anywhere near Ross. I ran inside my room and slammed the door. I didn't understand why he hated me so much, I hadn't done anything wrong. I had played over the first day we met, over and over in my head. Searching for errors, mistakes, something! Anything! But nothing came up. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yea, I forgot. Absolutely nothing.

After I stripped off my "fancy clothes" and "fancy shoes" I plopped my face on my pillow. I was upset right now, I wanted to cry. Right as the tears began to fall, my door creaked open and I heard someone come in. Thinking it was Austin I threw a pillow at them and yelled "Get out!" But once the pillow came crashing into me, harder than I had threw it I knew it was none other than Ross. I quickly sat up and grabbed a blanket over me. I don't think Ross seeing me in a sports bra was smart. "What do you want?" I snapped, trying not to smirk. It was funny thinking how the tables had turned since yesterday, when I had been on the other side.  
Ross just walked slowly towards me, his breathing was slow too. It was hypnotizing. "Look. I know we haven't gotten off on the best start, but I was thinking. Maybe we should change that." Under some sort of trance, I nodded. My whole body in complete shock. Was Ross actually apologizing? I couldn't believe this. But I wanted so badly to. "Yea, I don't want to have this invisible wall between us. I really want to get to know you more. Austin talks about you all the time. And I don't want you to me hate me." Ross nodded before sitting on my bed, his green eyes just gazing at me. "I-I-If you don't mind me asking, why are you staring at me?" He smiled before getting closer. "Oh nothing. It's just y-y-your beautiful." I felt my cheeks go burning hot, as he got even closer. I shook my head before laughing. "You think I'm beautiful?" He nodded, caressing my cheek with his soft hands. When did he get that close? "Want to know what else I think?" I nodded. I really did want to know, it was like my whole existence depended on it. "You really are pathetic." Oh, my gosh… Ross just said I was beautiful and pathetic… wait what?! I suddenly snapped out whatever "trance" I was in and sat straight up. "W-w-what?" He then stood up before smirking and shaking his head. "Well earlier, I actually thought you had a back bone. You were spicy and disrespectful. The way you stormed out that car. It was hot. But now, you're just the little sweet Ally you were. You're a kiss up. You're just pathetic." Ross gave me one more look before walking out. Tears swelled in my eyes. What he said stung, it hurt. Even though I was just confused. Why did everything he did, or said, affect me so much? He wasn't my boyfriend no he was just his brother. Why did I take everything to heart? I shook my head myself, before closing my eyes. What Ross said might have been true. But I wasn't going to change myself. I was Ally Dawson, the cute nerd. I wasn't meant to be spicy or hot. It was out of place. If Ross thought that saying those things would change me. He was wrong… Or was he?

**Oh snap. Mystery alert! Do you think Ally should change? Leave your answers in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! It's been a while hasn't it? More like four days. Well I just wanted to say that Trish and Dez will not be making lots of appearances in this story. Sorry Trez lovers. I'm not really a fan. I love there little love/hate relationship. I think they should stay acquaintances or whatever they are! Well excuse me for my mini rambling. Please enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or any specific brands or companies used in the story. **

Ally's POV

"Wake up! Ally! Wake up!" Mrs. Moon practically screamed in my ear. I jumped right out of my bed, and came crashing down on the ground. "Oh… Mrs. Moon… you didn't have to do this. I have this thing called an alarm clock. It wakes me up, without all the screaming and falling out of bed! Crazy huh?!" I replied dusting the lint off my pajama top. Mimi just smiled and shrugged before exclaiming "Technology these days! Alarm clocks… Back then all we had was the old rooster to wake us up. And if he didn't wake you up then old Papa gave you the old water treatment." I nodded before standing up. "Well Mimi was there any reason for waking me up or…?" Mimi's eyes widened before she began to jump up and down. "Oh yeah! The boys decided to head down to the farmers market. They used to love it when they were kids. Austin insists that you join them, so girly you have fifteen minutes to get ready!" It took every single muscle in my body not to scream. I could have been getting dressed instead of listening to her "back in the day" stories. I loved Mimi to death, but trust me. She had her moments. "As much as I would love to talk, I have clothes to put on! Bye Mimi!" I said shushing her out the room. After that I dashed to the closet and slipped on my emergency pair of Lucky jeans, a Abercrombie sweat shirt, and some plain Sperry's. As Trish would say "Not too flashy, but not too trashy." Once I ran a brush through my wavy bed head, I was down into Austin's room in record time. It took me approximately 6 minutes to get ready. Kudos to you Ally.

"Hey babe. I'm happy to see you awake and ready. I wasn't expecting you to be ready for at least another month." Austin joked sliding his arm around my waist and giving my forehead a peck. "Well you can thank your mom for that. Seriously Austin, I'm thinking of throwing away my alarm clock. Your mom has a gift. She knows how to annoy the crap out of someone and wake them up." Austin laughed before kissing me again. "Als please. No mom talk when I'm kissing you." I smiled. Austin made me so happy. Even if Ross hated me, there was no way I could lose this boy. Damn. Why am I thinking about Ross while I'm kissing Austin? "Oh look at Austin and Mrs. Good girl. What a disgusting couple." I heard a familiar voice say. Austin broke from the kiss to give his brother a death glare. "Her name is Ally. What? Did your stupid brain forget her name already?" Ross smirked before walking closer to us. "I couldn't possibly forget because, that's all I heard you screaming last night. I mean I know the expression is _get a room_… but you too might want to get a whole freaking island." Austin fought a smile before he saw the look on my face. I was steaming angry, and not in the mood. For Ross, or any of his perverted humor. "Look Ross. You disgusting creature. Just because you're a lonely horny teenager who won't get any. Doesn't mean you have to hate on Austin because he gets some twenty four seven." I then grabbed Austin's collar and brought him into a deep kiss. I grabbed his hair and pressed myself against him extremely hard. Moan after moan kept escaping my lips, and the kiss got hotter by the second. After about five minutes we broke the kiss and I gave Ross my famous eye roll before strutting down stairs. I had showed Ross. It had felt good to kiss Austin like that. I had never done that before, the feeling of raw adrenaline running through my veins was to die for.

A little bit later after the little "altercation" we left to go off to the Kissimmee, Florida's annual farm market. It was full of colorful fruit and vegetables, and there was tons of homemade jewelry everywhere. Old country music played in the background and couples danced silently in the corner. "This is so cute." I cooed to myself. Austin had stopped at a waffle and pancake booth, and Ross seemed deeply into his smart phone. I rolled my eyes at him. What kind of person comes to such a wonderful place like this and consumes them self in technology? "You think this is cute? Puppies are cute, kittens are cute! Old people dancing to back track country music is not cute." I found myself laughing, but I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. There was no way I was talking to that jerk. No way. "What…? Is little good girl not going to talk to me because of earlier?" I bit my lip as I tried not to speak. But I just couldn't be quiet. Ross needed a good old fashioned telling off. He has been practically begging for one, for quite a while. "You don't even know me! Why do keep acting like you know my personality, like you know my background! You keep calling my good girl. When frankly I'm not a good girl! Did you not see that make out session Austin and I just shared? That was pretty non- good girlish!" Ross just laughed before turning to face me. He leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "Well yea I guess you're right. Ally that was pretty hot." My cheeks immediately went red before I gave myself some distance. "W-w-what do you mean?" Right as Ross was about to reply, Austin ran up, his hands full of packages of pancakes. "Ally! Look! I got ten packages! They are all homemade. Made from fresh wheat, from Alpaca farmers!" Ross just shook his head before rolling his eyes. "Alpaca farmers? Bro you got issues." I couldn't stop the smile that came upon my lips. There was something cute about Ross. His brown hair was suddenly attracting and his body. Ohhh… his body. It had the right amount of muscles. _Reality check Ally! He's only sixteen! Your 18! _ "Well age is just a number!' I exclaimed at loud. Austin and Ross both turned to give me a confused look. "What babe?" Austin asked sounding concerned. I quickly looked at the ground before giving him an uneasy smile. "Nothing… just… nothing.." Note to self. Stop thinking out loud!

**Like? Hate? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It feels like it's been forever since I've last updated! Please forgive me guys. My computer is being gay right now so yea… I have to use the family one. (insert groans and vomit noises) and it's a freaking Dell. A DELL! And it has Windows Vista… Trust me, whoever invented that company is a very cruel person. Who likes to see people suffer! LOL… Sorry 'bout that. I was kind of raging there. #ineedtopipeitdown (Who watches Jenna marbles? You would get that little joke!) Well enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or DELL! Because dell sucks! And if I owned anything it would totally not be dell because I hate dell. Like seriously Dell could go die in a hole and I wouldn't care. In fact I would write a story about it and I would get tons of reviews and followers because everyone hates DELL! **

Ross's POV

Ally is so weird. I mean the girl talks to herself and everything. I don't understand what he sees in her. She is so weak, and petty. Austin was popular, good looking; he could have any girl he wanted! And he wastes his power on Mrs. Good girl. It makes me completely sick. I mean yea, she has a pretty good bod, and her skin is smooth like golden honey, but she is not worth my time. I'm into girls who have a mind of their own, who take charge, and like to take the bull by the horns. No, Ally would probably offer the bull food and give his horns a nice waxing. "Hey guys, let's go down to the foreign cheese booths. This one guy has some awesome Swiss!" Austin exclaimed giving my shoulder a nudge. Ally rolled her eyes before smiling this perfect smile that made her face light up. Wait. What did I just say? I gave my forehead a slap, I must be going insane. "Aw. Does your life suck that bad to where you want to harm yourself? They have programs for things like that hun." She said giggling. I actually found myself smiling too. The girl was pretty funny. "Shut up. Mrs. I-talk-to-myself!" Ally laughed before shaking her head. "I don't talk to myself!" We continued on like this for quite a while until it was time for the Farmers Market to close, and we were on our way home.

"You guys got along pretty well today. Should I expect this for the rest of the summer?" I looked at Ally, waiting for her to nod her head rapidly, or talk about the start of our eternal friendship, or something stupid like that. "I don't know. If he stops being a jerk I might be able to be in the same room as him." She said all nonchalant like. I felt my cheeks burn, and my palms sweat. That was pretty rough for Mrs. Goody. "Ooh Ally… it's hot when you have an attitude." He began to put his hand on her thigh and grope her. I rolled my eyes. He was always all over her, why didn't he give her some space? "Um… Austin. I would feel better if both hands were on the wheel instead of on Ally's genitals." I could hear Ally gasp and she quickly pushed his hand off of her. I could just picture the blush creeping on her cheeks, it was just so cute. Ew. Did I just call Ally's blushing cute? What was wrong with me? "Ross, as fun as it is having you wired into Austin and I's life. Can you back off? You don't see me talking to any of your little girlfriends. Or should I say sluts?" Anger raged through my body. I was in a serious relationship with a girl that I loved. How dare her insult something she didn't even know about. "Slut? Did you really call my girlfriend a slut? We've been dating for 2 years now. I would honestly appreciate it if you never spoke to me again." We had just arrived to the house, and I had, had enough. I quickly got out and stomped inside. Ally had officially pissed me off.

Ally's POV

"Ally what the heck? Why would you say something like that?" Austin asked, his hands were still gripping the wheel rather tightly. "I-I-I didn't mean to. I was just tired of his remarks. Sorry." Austin wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a peck on my forehead. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to. My girlfriend didn't get called a slut. Even though you can be a little freaky darling." He winked at me, before releasing the hold and getting out the car. I just shook my head. Austin was so immature at times! He acted like everything was some stupid joke. Does he think Ross hating my guts for no apparent reason was amusing? I sighed. I needed to stop blaming people for everything. I was going to take responsibility for my actions and I was going to deal with the "jokester" later.

As I was on my way to Ross's room I heard the most beautiful singing voice ever. It was soulful and smooth, I couldn't believe my ears. I silently crept on my tip toes to see who this amazing singer was. _It's probably just Austin,_ I thought to myself. But whose face I saw shocked the living daylight of me. It was Ross. Ross, as in Austin's brother! I never knew he sang. Austin referred to him as the bad boy type, and the only singing bad boys I saw, were the ones from Grease.

"_I'll catch a grenade for yaaaaa… Throw my head on a blade for yaaaa…I'd jump in front of a train for yaaaa… You know I'd do anything for ya. Ooooooohh. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my braaiiin! Yes, I would die for you baby… But you wouldn't do the same… no, no, no." _He sang. Once he finished, he stared deeply at a picture he held in his hands. It was one of a girl with bleach blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. The girl was hands down a bombshell. I couldn't help the ping of jealousy that burned within me. Girls like that got any type of boy they wanted. Boys bowed down to them. I would never be one of those girls, ever. But I still continued to wonder why Ross would sing a song like that towards, what I presumed to be his girlfriend. Like I'm pretty sure _Locked out of Heaven_ would have fit better. Ross began to hold the picture against his heart and cry. Guilt poured all over my emotions. Why did I ever call his girlfriend a slut? Why did I ever insult him like that? Ugh. I am such a jerk. "Ross, I just wanted to say sorry for calling your girlfriend a slut. It was so wrong and…" I trailed off once I saw that he wasn't listening. Instead he was crying. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't care about your stupid apology. Doesn't Austin demand some sort of sexual act from you at this time?!" That was the last straw. He had been violating me for too long, I was tired of it. I jumped on him and began hitting him as hard as I could. The sounds of my slapping filled the room. "OWW! Ally! What the heck!" He then grabbed my arms and flipped us to where he was on top and I was on bottom, he had each of my hands pinned down as well. "Get off of me! I hate you Ross! I swear I'm going to freaking kill you!" I began kicking as hard as I could, but it was no use. He just pressed his body against me harder, making me practically paralyzed. After about five minutes of our little "fight" I stopped struggling, and just laid there, whimpering silently. Ross squeezed his eyes shut for a second before sighing. "A-A-Ally I'm sorry. This is stupid. You're my brothers girlfriend, we shouldn't argue and fight like this." Tears continued to burn in my eyes. I shook my head. "I don't believe you! All you're going to do is call me pathetic!" He released his grip a little, but I still didn't move. "No, Ally. I'm serious. Please, forgive me." Tears were falling down my cheeks. I wanted to forgive him, but I just knew this was another trick. I would put my guard down and it would bite me in the butt. "Ross! Just stop! I'm a pathetic little goody girl who has a stupid phobia! I have stage fright and I'm never going to get anywhere in life. It's the truth and you know it!" Ross bit his lip before he stared at me for a while. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. Right as I was going to try pushing him off, Ross leaned in and kissed me. He just kissed me. At first I was frozen cold. In total shock, but then I kissed back. I was kissing Ross. I, Ally Dawson was kissing Ross Moon. Oh my gosh… what am I doing? I immediately pulled back and stared into Ross's eyes. He looked just as shocked, maybe even more. "Oh my gosh… Ally I am so sorry!" I gathered all my strength and pushed him off. I ran out, and kept running until I was in my room. What have I done?

**Holy CRAP! I didn't see this one coming. Review guys. Even though you're probably hyperventilating right now. #AllykissedRoss**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I'm very sorry to say that I am going to have to temporarily discontinue "My boyfriend's Brother". I feel like I'm getting bored with the story and I need a break so I can refresh my mind, and gather some new material.

Maybe I should have waited to start the sequel, because like right after Best friend or boyfriend, I started the sequel. Like 1 or 2 days later. So I'm very sad to announce the news, but just know this story will be continued sooner or later. I'm not putting an exact date, because I'm also doing another story (I'll give you the info on that in a second). Well readers I just want to thank you for taking your time to read this story. It means a lot honestly and I appreciate it to the fullest. Make sure you follow this story and add it to your story alerts, because trust me when I continue the story you won't want to miss it.

As for my other story, I am writing it on fiction press. (Fanfiction's sister site). If your interested in my writing, then you should check my new story out. It's called _Skinny_. For more information, go to this link or copy it in your web browser.

story/story_ ?storyid=3133148&chapter=1

Please make sure to read it. I would really appreciate it. It may not be an Austin and Ally fan fiction, but I still think it's pretty good.

Thanks for reading.

Bye


End file.
